Circe
Sonic scream (formerly) EVO siren song (formerly) Hand-to-hand combat |gender = Female |hair color = Black and purple (ombre dyed, temporary) Black and red (ombre dyed) |eye color = Brown |portrayed by: = Tara Sands }} Circe was a teenage EVO with the ability to project sonic blasts from her mouth. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope EVO-kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, Circe eventually realized that she and the rest of the Pack were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quit the group and went off on her own. 2.04, "Alliance" After traveling to Hong Kong, she joined Rex's old street gang and became good friends with them. She was eventually cured. History Season One Beyond the Sea 's challenge to race to the beach.]] Circe first appeared at the Cabo Luna beach resort, where she bumped into Rex during a volleyball game. Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down. Since he did not bother apologizing, she insulted him and walked out of sight. She was spotted by him again while walking on the beach and vanished into the forest where he chased her. She ambushed him and demanded him to stop following her. However, she was convinced to hang out with him and befriended him. They both participated in and won a race, but Circe received an important phone call and fled without notice. At her own resort cabin, she was approached by The Pack (Biowulf and Breach). Biowulf judged her actions and questioned her loyalty to Van Kleiss. She defended herself by confirming she was still up for their task. Circe was located by Rex again, this time making a strange sound out into the sea. As Circe warned Rex to leave the area, a large sea monster EVO emerged from the ocean. Circe jumped into the water after it but was shocked to see Rex by her side and attack the creature with EVO powers. Circe did the same and used her EVO scream to toss back the sea monster, receiving the same reaction from Rex. The sea monster retreated and Circe safely pulled Rex ashore. Rex pleaded for Circe to meet with him again. Saying that she would try, Circe left. 's offer to join Providence and steps into Breach's portal, admitting she had a great time.]] Circe broke her promise and missed her date with Rex. Picking up from where she left off, her sounds were followed by him. However, Circe noticed The Pack right behind Rex. Although, Rex was surprised by it Circe proceeded to attack Rex. Shortly after Rex returned, Six showed up and both got into a fight with the Pack. Circe ran off to continue her fulfill her duty and was joined by Rex once again. She explained that she was trying to complete her initiation into the group. When the sea monster reappeared by the sounds of her call, Rex convinced her that the EVO was too large for her to fight alone and offered help. Circe agreed and accepted. Eventually, they defeated the EVO and shared a romantic moment. It came to a quick end when The Pack arrived for her. Even though Rex promised she had a place at Providence, she voluntarily left with The Pack. Officially meeting with Van Kleiss, he began to threaten her for failing her task. Making it very clear that she wasn't afraid of him, he admitted that she could be of use because of her relationship with Rex. For that, she was welcomed into the Pack. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Leader of the Pack The Pack joined Van Kleiss on his "diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to Circe but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head. He later woke up inside a prison cell specially made to contain him and Bobo. After escaping, Rex found Circe in an underground passage beneath the UN building. She and Breach were using EVO larvae to transport nanite-enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels. When Rex confronted the four EVOs, Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side willingly, but to no avail, thus forcing Breach, the larvae, and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breach's portals. Circe was later seen escaping with Van Kleiss on his Blimp. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" What Lies Beneath for help.]] After Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander, Circe contacted Rex, believing that he could help stop Abysus's increasing instability. To Circe's dismay, Rex believed it to be a trap and hung up on her. However, he arrived anyway with the help of Six and Dr. Holiday. Upon their arrival it seemed that Rex's suspicions were true when Circe showed up with the Pack. However, instead of attacking Rex's team, the Pack helped them defeat an EVO created from the unstable Abysus. Holiday warned Rex of the dangers of curing the EVO just before it unstably decomposed. When Circe was asked if she knew the cause of it, Biowulf denied it before Circe could tell the truth. Circe then implied that Rex was the only person who could heal Abysus. 's grip as he tries his hardest to prevent her from falling.]] The Pack later led Rex to a machine that could revitalize Abysus in the event of Van Kleiss' death. The instructions left by Van Kleiss stated that the only way to operate the machine would be for Rex to use his technopathic abilities to take control of it. Circe pleaded and got through to him after realizing that Rex was hesitant to preform it. After proceeding to repair the machine, Rex discovered that the machine was meant to resurrect Van Kleiss, he stopped the process in mid-cycle and instead tried to reverse the damage to Abysus. In the process, Rex, Providence and the Pack members, including Circe, were engulfed in an unstable nanite-infused concoction. With no other option, Rex resurrected Van Kleiss who rescued everyone from the unstable nanites after Rex promised to join his side. After Van Kleiss was revived then cured by Rex, Circe and Breach rescued the now human and powerless Van Kleiss. After the skirmish, Rex again tried to get Circe to join Providence but she refused. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Season Two Alliance discovers that Rex has been following them.]] Circe and the rest of the Pack joined Van Kleiss during his excursion into the Bug Jar, where he intended to recruit NoFace and his army. Little did she know that Rex and Bobo were already there repairing the Bug Jar's malfunctioning shield regulator. Circe and the Pack encountered NoFace but all their strength was nothing compared to his. Eventually Van Kleiss won NoFace's trust over, and spoke with him in private. Later, Circe admitted to Biowulf that she felt uncomfortable not being entirely involved. However, Biowulf caught Rex eavesdropping in the bushes. During a skirmish between Rex and the Pack, Rex picked up Circe against her will and transported her elsewhere. She got a chance to speak with Rex and revealed that he was very important to Van Kleiss. Circe then got her chance to knock Rex unconscious when he least expected it. Circe and The Pack eventually showed up with Rex's weakened body. When Van Kleiss delivered his body to NoFace, Circe realized that it could mean Rex's demise. Ultimately, Circe saw Van Kleiss for who he truly is: a ruthless dictator who sees all his minions as a means to an end. As Circe plead for Rex's life, Van Kleiss objected and hinted that he had something on Circe–implying why she continued to work for him despite his inhumane methods. Since Circe couldn't bare to watch Rex be beaten from the sidelines, she attempted to step in, but was stopped and threatened by Van Kleiss. Circe angrily left and waited outside. into the Bug Jar, giving them time to escape.]] Circe spotted Rex escaping NoFace's lair unharmed and encountered him after the shield regulator began to fail. With her assistance, she used her siren song to cause all of the escaped EVOs to retreat into the Bug Jar long enough for Rex to get the shield back online. Using her abilities for a strenuous amount of time, Circe eventually fell unresponsive. With the help of Rex, she was safely transported out of the Bug Jar. After regaining consciousness, she and Rex went their separate ways. With the help of Bobo, she was given a stealth cycle, minus the tracking device, and rode off. She quit the Pack and decided to go wherever she wished and to have a better life. Rex subtly hinted that she join his old gang in Hong Kong. Hard Target enjoy some breakfast at Yum Ta.]] Following her defection from The Pack, Circe took Rex's advice for a change and traveled to Hong Kong and joined his old gang. As a security measure against Van Kleiss and the Pack, she drastically altered her look, replacing her dark red overall dress with a dark gray one and dyeing the deep red highlight in her hair bright purple. Rex, having tracked Breach to Hong Kong and fearing that she was seeking revenge on Circe on behalf of the Pack, immediately broke into the gang's hideout, interrupting their morning breakfast. Instead, Rex was informed by Circe that it was more likely that Breach was deceiving him. Deciding to ignore the entire situation, the gang went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Later, after Quarry was broken out of prison, Rex rushed back to the hideout to warn everyone. Unbeknownst to him, Breach had followed him in order to kidnap Circe, whom she planned to give to Van Kleiss in an effort to make up for her own failure. Breach eventually ambushed the hideout and Circe was defeated and captured with ease. Circe, whom was revealed to be taken to Breach's pocket dimension for the time being, was returned to the gang after Quarry was defeated. Rex and Breach came upon an agreement to trade Circe for Quarry instead. Just when Rex prepared for his departure, Circe gave him one last hug. He voiced that he was content with Circe and Skwydd being in a romantic relationship. Humored by this, Circe and the gang stated that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, the gang began walking home as Skwydd tried to ask Circe out on a date, which she tried to get out of by saying that she and Cricket were going to be doing their hair and nails that weekend. 2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus sacrificed themselves after they had been exposed.]] After Providence took a turn and began taking over Hong Kong's EVOs, Circe sat hooded in an alley way before she was approached by a black pawn. Assuming she was human, the agent left and Circe warned her friends that the coast was clear. However, she was spotted talking to them and immediately attacked. Tuck, Skwydd, Cricket fought off the agents, giving Circe enough time to escape. Circe traveled to Rex's base and sought his help, telling him he was the only person she could turn to. Expressing a feel of guilt, she explained that their friends had been captured by Providence and insisted that they needed to do something. The pair was interrupted by Doctor Holiday shortly afterward, who told Circe that White Knight wanted to speak with her. The rogue leader revealed that they had located another meta-nanite somewhere in Abysus and tasked Circe with leading the mission due to her familiarity with the area. After explaining the severity of the situation, she agreed to help and was accompanied with Rex on the mission. takes down the creatures from the tunnels.]] Upon reaching Van Kleiss' castle, Circe managed to split through a secret passage. They were confronted by the Pack, now led by Biowulf, who agreed to listen to them after a brief skirmish. Rex bested him in battle and explained the situation surrounding the meta-nanite, although Biowulf claimed that none of them ever saw such a thing in the castle. Upon listening to the conversation, Circe stated that none of them were ever allowed into the lower levels, where it was supposedly held. Coincidentally, Black Knight arrived with Providence and began their attack on Abysus, giving Biowulf no choice but to allow Rex to search the tunnels beneath the castle. While Circe accompanied Rex in the tunnels, she mentioned that EVOs sent down here in the past never seemed to return. Both reached a strange wall of nanites, blocking them off from the rest of the tunnel. From the wall, three figures emerged from the wall and seemed to be attracted to their lights. While Circe lured them away, Rex rammed them from behind, following up with Circe burying them under a collapsed column. This gave Rex his chance to communicate with the nanites and open up a passage. Circe was immediately contacted by Biowulf, stating that Providence was getting the upper hand in battle. She was reassured by Rex that he would be able to complete the mission his own, and she left to fight in battle. off the ledge, she is collared and captured by Providence.]] Circe returned to the upper levels and helped Biowulf fight off the Providence agents, both displaying concern that the enemy used mind-control collars to turn their own soldiers against them in the midst of the battle. With the help of Circe, they left the main battle and helped Rex, who was cornered by agents, claim the meta-nanite. The group then returned to help out the rest of the Pack, but the castle was lifted into the air and captured by Black Knight's air force. More Providence agents arrived and attacked the trio, but Biowulf understood how important the meta-nanite was and ordered them to retreat with it. As Rex displayed sadness over being unable to save them from Providence, Circe kissed him as a sign of her feelings for him. He then fell from the ledge and escaped with the meta-nanite, looking up in horror as a Providence agent placed a mind-control collar around Circe's neck and apprehended her. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Mind Games by Providence.]] An enemy of Rex's old gang named John Scarecrow was found disguised as Circe while running from several Providence agents. After saving the imposter and returning to The Plant, Rex remained unaware of John's deception and was surprised when Circe willingly agreed to stay with him at the base. White Knight's team immediately noticed her uncharacteristic behavior and began to have their own suspicions, although John's ruse was eventually discovered when he revealed himself to them. During the ensuing battle, he used Circe's appearance to toy with Rex's emotions, but was eventually knocked unconscious by Doctor Holiday. Later, the real Circe was seen being held by Providence with her mouth gagged by a muzzle. Upon seeing Peter Meechum and several Black Pawns pass by her cell, she stepped forward indignantly to see what was going on. Endgame, Part 2 into her arms.]] After the worldwide cure, Circe met up with Rex, who was accompanied by Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket, who were all now human. After they had both spotted one another, he ran towards her and embraced her and worriedly asked if she was okay. She replied that she was normal. After embracing Rex, she commented that he had put himself out of a job. Personality Initially, Circe was a very guarded individual with a dry sense of humor. On the rare occasions she opened up to others, she displayed a more cheerful attitude and even a thrill-seeking streak, such as when she suggested that she and Rex race a four-wheeler across the dunes of Cabo Luna. Nevertheless, she generally viewed having fun as an unnecessary distraction. Having been shunned by humans in the past, Circe was both grateful and extremely loyal to the Pack for giving her a purpose and a home. Despite her affiliation with the ruthless group, she was shown to be a very caring person, frequently expressing concern when she believed her actions might harm others. However, in situations where the Pack's plans were threatened, Circe did not hesitate to use aggressive force against those seeking to stop her comrades. After parting ways with the Pack and joining Rex's old gang, Circe became much calmer and had a more positive outlook on life. She was often seen with a smile on her face, and she seemed to enjoy spending time with her friends. Despite having left the Pack, Circe continued to display concern for the well-being of Abysus' people. Abilities Former abilities from the sea monster.]] Unlike many other EVOs, Circe can control her nanites, allowing her to freely manipulate her mouth into a large fanged, grotesque fleshy tube that can emit a hypersonic blast of concussive force strong enough to shatter objects as tough as metal. It appears that Circe's sonic powers also have other capabilities, as she claimed that she once accidentally destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by finding the "exact frequency of polyester". As her namesake implies, Circe also can lure other EVOs towards her with a hypnotically seductive siren-like call. Regarding this particular ability, she describes herself as "a big EVO magnet". The closer EVOs are, the more overwhelming her hypnotic call becomes. Circe is also fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when she delivered several well-maneuvered jabs and kicks towards Rex. She was later seen dominating a sparring session against Skwydd. Relationships Rex Salazar :"I'm Rex." :"I'm leaving." :—Circe and her first encounter with Rex. although she just meets him.]] Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. However, after receiving a phone call from the Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory after playing beach volleyball. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. However, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an EVO just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by the Pack. Rex tried to convince Circe to forget the Pack and come with him to work for Providence. She refused the offer, however, saying that she would rather face Van Kleiss' punishment than work for Providence, as it was "not her life." Before disappearing through Breach's portals she commented "I did have fun", leaving a heartbroken Rex on the beach. After learning that Circe worked for the Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe, though he did not seem to be able to prevent himself from wanting to make her see reason because of his feelings for her. After her time with Rex, Circe seemed slightly worried when Van Kleiss told her that Rex was very important to him, implying that she cared for Rex's safety. At one point, Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss' plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to feel guilty about capturing and imprisoning Rex. Later, Rex desperately tried to tell her that Van Kleiss was only going to make things worse for everyone if he proceeded with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refused to listen, however, and angrily engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocked him out and took him to where Van Kleiss and NoFace were. However, much to her horror, she discovered that Van Kleiss had willingly turned Rex over to NoFace in order to close the deal. After Rex was injured in a battle with NoFace, Circe begged Van Kleiss to stop the fight. However, he warned her not to assist Rex. :"I want you to know that all this was never about me just using you." :—Circe to Rex, moments before she sacrifices herself. Circe later decided that her true loyalties lie with Rex, not Van Kleiss. She helped Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar, Rex assured her that she was now free to make her own choices. She and Rex were seen holding hands but broke apart when they saw Bobo approaching. Circe then departed on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and went off on her own to have a better life. 2.04, "Alliance" Later, Circe gave Rex a warm, comforting hug as thanks for saving her from Breach. She was surprised, however, when Rex calmly pushed her back toward Skwydd, saying that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple. This unexpected statement caused Circe to laugh nervously. She assured Rex that she and Skwydd were just good friends. When Rex succeeded in retrieving the second meta-nanite from Van Kleiss' castle, Circe was about to tell Rex how she really felt about him. However, they were all interrupted by Black Knight seizing the castle. In the end, when Circe sacrificed herself for Rex, they shared their first kiss. She confessed that it was never just about using him in the past, but because she had real strong feelings for him. Later, a fully cured Circe and Rex ran to each other and warmly embraced, happy to be together again. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. However, despite the bickering, the two have assisted each other on numerous occasions. Van Kleiss :"I'm not afraid." :—Circe to Van Kleiss. Circe thought that Van Kleiss was the best hope for EVO-kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, he seemed to care very little about Circe's well-being, as he was willing to let her drown in Abysus' corrupted nanites. On several occasions, she was shown to feel guilty about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon and leverage against Rex. The final straw came when she saw that Van Kleiss was willing to allow NoFace to nearly kill Rex. After witnessing this, she finally understood that he only saw the Pack as a means to an end. Later, Breach stated that Van Kleiss had been looking forward to "chatting" with Circe, implying that he wanted to exact punishment for betraying him. Circe angrily replied that Breach should "give him a message" from her and blasted Breach with her ultrasonic scream. This suggests that Circe has fully turned against Van Kleiss. Breach :"I hate you, Breach." :—Circe to Breach. Circe seemed to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. When Circe told Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stopped immediately and gave Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. This shows that she respects Circe's orders to some degree. Later, when Breach feared that Van Kleiss would learn of her failure, she kidnapped Circe through a portal and took her to her own private pocket dimension. Breach reluctantly returned Circe after Rex forced her to make a tradeoff: Circe in return for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach and Quarry's agreement. Before Breach left, Circe stated that she hated her, ending their so-called friendship. Skwydd : "Really... Just...good friends." :—Circe regarding her friendship with Skwydd Circe is shown to get along well with Skwydd. She is often seen smiling at him and she seemed to enjoy having hand-to-hand combat training with him. When Rex said that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple, she assured him that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, she sarcastically asked Cricket "Can you believe it?", referring to Rex's assumption that Skwydd and Circe were a couple. Later, Circe was shocked when Skwydd sacrificed himself in order for her to escape from Providence. Appearances Trivia * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he hasn't met many humanoid EVOs that are still sane and in full control of their powers. * Most of the time when the Pack is shown, Circe is not around. 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.09, "Dark Passage" 1.21, "Payback" 2.01, "Rampage" * She is the only Pack member seen using a cell phone. * She stated that she once destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by accidentally finding the "exact frequency of polyester." * In the series, it is never mentioned if Circe is incurable or not. However, in the video game Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, it is mentioned that she is incurable. Generator Rex: Agent of Providence * Circe shares her name with a sorceress from classical mythology who was one of the many obstacles faced by the wandering hero Odysseus during his travels. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Major characters Category:The Pack